


Plant pots post quarentine

by Aconitum1104



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, Plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconitum1104/pseuds/Aconitum1104
Summary: The human/no powers post-lockdown au where Harleen visits Pamela after months of not seeing each other to find an unexpected surprise.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally gonna be a one shot but as you can see that is no longer the case, as the description says it's a no power au, I'm still working on backstory but I've just figured out ages, does it fit any canon, no but I'm going with it anyway. 
> 
> Bruce - 31  
> Selina - 26  
> Harleen - 23  
> Pamela - 23  
> Dick - 21  
> Jason - 19  
> Tim - 16  
> Damian - 10
> 
> Also I live in England so some terminology/experiences with covid and lockdown are probably inaccurate to those living in America.

It was subtle at first, the odd succulent on a shelf, an air plant hanging above the entranceway but Harleen didn't think anything of it.  
Pamela had always been intrested in plants, after all she was studying conservation at college it was only expected to have a house plant here and there.  
What Harleen wasn't expecting was the living room windowsill being practically unseeable under a collage of mismatched plant pots containing all sorts of flora...  
Was that a window box with even more plants? 

A chuckle came from behind drawing Harleen out of her thoughts  
"I kinda went overboard right?" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It started with this one" Pamela said gesturing to a tall plant, idly tugging on a pale leaf at the top, not much point keeping it on now "You know how I tried to grow plants last year and none of them survived"  
"Yeah I remember having to pull you away from the gardening aisle at target" Harleen replied with a laugh"  
"Well I decided to make another attempt this year, and this little guy managed to survive an entire six months before flowering, it wilted a couple days later but, kinda spurred me to buy more and-"  
"More?" Harleen cut in  
"Yeah, that one was a malva, had to wait until it bloomed to find out, then there was the transcendia and a mystery bundle, it was only supposed to be three succulents, but they sent extras and seeing them form roots and start to grow leaves, ugh Harleen it just made me so happy y'know? "  
Harleen glanced round the apartment a grin slowly appearing  
"It suits you red, I mean after all your name is Isley, not that far from Ivy kinda ironic right?"  
"Even more ironic that I can't keep a damn ivy plant alive no matter how much I try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina presents some concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apologies in advance this is all just talking because I couldn't find ways to describe what was happening and keep flowing.  
> Setting wise imagine them outside a cafe or walking down the street.  
> I'll probably come back and edit at some point to improve it but here's this for now.

"So you've seen the urban jungle?"  
"Huh?"   
"Pamela's apartment, god I had to triple check it was tea leaves I was putting into my infuser and not just the remains of those that didn't survive"  
"So she has a few plants what's the big deal?"  
"It's more than a few Harleen, I wouldn't past her to have stole a few of those from-"  
"Well maybe if they'd stop painting the damn things causing them to die"  
"You're starting to sound like her"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you seriously not worried?"  
"Why should I be? It's not like she's doing drugs or anything, Oh do you think she could grow-"  
"Harleen, I know I don't know Pamela as well as you do but, she seems different"  
"Different how?"  
"I don't know-"  
"See she's fine, nothing to worry about"  
"I really don't think you should be taking this so lightly, look Harls it's not just the plants, has she contacted you first at all the past couple months?"   
"Well now ya mention it... But that doesn't mean she's not talking to anyone"   
"Who else do you know that she talks to on a frequent basis? Harleen I don't mean to make her sound like a loner but you an I both know we're the onyl ones she actually thinks of as friends or at least she did"  
"you don't think she's replacing us with plants do ya? I mean sure Pamela's never been too talkative but she never told me to shut up, at least not as rudely as some people"  
"Yes, yes we all know about your exes jeese Harls I'm sure the whole of Gotham knows"   
"Case in point, maybe Pamela had the right idea after all"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mention of trauma and emotionally neglectful parents.
> 
> Honestly projecting a lot here but it's the most I've wrote so far.   
> It's likely to get pretty heavy from here I'll be sure to update tags and warnings as I go.

Interaction had never been easy for Pamela Isley.  
Her parents were distant growing up never truly encouraging any of her actual interests and hell when was the last time her father actually attended anything to do with her school or otherwise?  
So called "friends" were no better Pamela hadn't learnt early on that kids could be as bad as adults, no instead she realised it much later when the damage had already been done.

So when the redhead noticed the pattern of being the first person to start practically any conversation she was a part of, she decided to end it.  
A part of her hoped she'd be proven wrong, that Harleen or Selina, hell even Edward if need be would message her, the other part just wanted them to leave her alone, stop acting like they care and forget about her.  
You remember pulling petals off daisies as a kid saying "he loves me, he loves me not" pretty much the same thing but Pamela could never remove petals from a flower now, we'll unless it was for the plants own health.

Right that's what this entire thing was about her plants.

Pulling herself from her thoughts Pamela turned her eyes back to the brunette, and jees was Selina still talking?  
"OK hold that thought because I haven't heard a thing you've said in the past five minutes" interrupted the redhead  
"That's exactly what I'm on about Pamela" Selina replied clearly exasperated "You're usually so focused, what's going on?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine"  
"Bullshit"  
"Are you really trying to diagnose me based on my spending habits? I thought Harleen was the one studying psychology" Selina's wince was not as subtle as she hoped and Pamela caught on in an instant "You already spoke to her about this didn't you?"  
"Yes"  
"And?"   
"And? She thinks I'm overreacting, course she's one to talk" if there was anymore tension in the room the venus fly trap Pamela had affectionately named "Frank" may of tried to swallow it  
"What did you say to her? You didn't bring him up did you?"   
"Look it was heat of the moment, I know I shouldn't of"   
"Damn right" Yelled Pamela "you know what he did to her, how could you just bring it up so casually"  
"Pamela-"  
"No I don't want to hear it, first you act like you're my friend after not even a text for months, then you admit you brought up a friend's trauma like it's nothing"  
"So you are mad about us not calling?"  
"Of course I'm fucking mad, that's not the point" tears were threatening to spill and that meant pity, Pamela had to end this fast "I want you out of my house, right now".  
Selina spared one last glance while reaching for her purse "Is this really what you want?"  
"You know it's not" gritted Pamela  
The only response was a nod and the door closing behind Selina as she left.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pamela sighed as she looked out across the city, one (and probably the only) advantage of her parents was their wealth, large windows were dotted throughout the entire apartment lending great views of the night sky, well as long as it was clear which was rare for a city as polluted as Gotham.  
The same song had been on repeat for the past hour, Pamela occasionally muttered along with the words, other times just cried as she took them in.  
What did she even want? Harleen and Selina tended to bring more pain than comfort whether they intended to or not, but wasn't being with them better than being lonely, she wasn't too sure anymore.  
What she did know was her new fittonia was looking worse for wear, and helping that thrive would be enough for now, it had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Batfam, which aren't really the Batfam cause no powers but I have resigned myself to the fact that there will be a fic about them in this au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages are now roughly decided.
> 
> Bruce - 31  
> Selina - 26  
> Harleen - 23  
> Pamela - 23  
> Dick - 21  
> Jason and Cassandra - 19  
> Tim - 16  
> Damian - 10
> 
> Obviously I couldn't keep all of Jason's stuff the same so in brief.  
> He was kidnapped at one point and buried in a coffin, turns out Harley's earlier mentioned ex who's supposed to be the Joker but I'm just gonna go with Jack Napier was part of the gang that did it, and when Harleen found out she finally broke up with him.  
> So Jason has ptsd from that experience and doenst like working with soil, this isn't really relevant here but that's why he's working on propagations instead of flowerbeds.

"Godamnit Harleen pick up" The redhead swore to herself as she was sent to voicemail for what was definitely past the tenth time.

She knew the blonde wouldn't do anything reckless that wasn't how she acted when hurt, at least not now, but repressing it all, acting happy and only passively showing how she felt was so much worse.

"Look I know you probably don't want to hear from me, but I'm heading down to the gardens the Wayne's are gonna be there, even Jason I know you two get along"

In all honesty the Wayne's were closer to Selina than Pamela or Harleen but the psychology student had became quick friends with the second eldest son of the billionaire after finding out about the truth to her boyfriend.

"We're putting in some really pretty red and black flowers I know those are you favourite colours.  
Please just call me back"

With a sigh Pamela ended the voice message and shrugged on her coat, it was late spring but it was also Gotham meaning the temperature would still be rivaling late fall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Pamela"  
"Bruce"  
"No Harley today?" Jason asked as his brothers trailed behind him, Tim almost dead on his feet from lack of sleep and Dick with his almost never disappearing grin, with a quick glance over the oldest's shoulder she could see Damian sat on a picnic blanket with a sketch book  
"No your father's girlfriend upset her and now she's not picking up when I call her"  
"Have you tried texting?" Dick joked as if Pamela was closer to his father's age than his own.  
"I'll speak to Selina"  
"Thank you Bruce" 

"Anyway to the task at hand, they're transferring the petunias into the west flower beds, Jason they're changing the water on propagation trays A and B and they could use some help taking stock for the plant sale"  
"Got it red" Jason nodded and jogged away  
"Shame Cass couldn't make it she would've loved the gradient we're trying" Pamela guided the remaining family members towards where the majority of volunteers were congregated  
"She was asked to step in and teach one of the younger dance classes"  
"Always good to have hobbies, any shows coming up soon?" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Pamela stepped into the greenhouse later she didn't expect to see the very blonde she'd been trying to communicate with for the past week  
"Harleen"  
"Hi Pam" The blonde replied dejectedly without making eye contact  
Jason turned away from the trays he had been working on to give a reassuring smile, obviously they'd been talking a while "Harleen and I were just discussing some of the plants, I'd like to have one of my own but yknow"  
"There's plenty of plants that'll do well in water if you add the right nutrients"   
"That's what she said too" Harleen spoke up  
Pamela shot an inquestive look towards the blonde  
"I saw one of yours, a zebrina I think you said, in an old gin bottle, you do your research and wouldn't of done that if the plant couldn't survive"  
Pamela nodded sightly stunned by the blonde's perceptiveness  
Jason cleared his throat looking between the two before speaking  
"I'm just gonna leave, don't know if it's the heat of this place or whatever this is but it's got more tense than I'm comfortable with"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update just a quick explanation

So I Probably will be continuing this one as a draft file and to work out ideas but I've just rewrote the first chapter that's gonna be uploaded under the title "Zebrina" as part of a series, it's pretty much the same so far but much longer, more in depth and with more detail so I don't have to put facts in notes instead.  
So yeah hopefully I'll be updating this soon to work on ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely based on me and the fact I have bought way too many plants this year.  
> If I add more there likely will be at least hints of Harleen/Pamela


End file.
